For the First Time
by lbetike
Summary: -How are you going to fly away? Only birds can fly. It's impossible for humans to do so. -I don't think it is. –Leonardo said with a dreamy but determined look in his eyes. -Well if-when you discover how to fly make sure you let me know. I would like to try it too. We could fly away together.


It was a usual sunny day in Tuscany. Ezio Auditore was not amused. He had spent at LEAST two hours waiting for his father who had to travel all the way from Florence to Vinci to meet a client and decided to drag him along. The trip took almost eight hours which was certainly a long time for a ten year old to sit in one place. Especially if that ten year old was an Auditore.

The sun was shining brightly and it cast it's warmth upon the small town and the fields. It might have looked like a fine day from inside the house but for young Ezio who was standing in a paved courtyard without even the shade of trees it felt like hell itself. He took another glance at the door through which his father disappeared with his client and then turned towards a -not too far-group of trees. He jogged over and released a deep sigh of relief as he felt the temperature drop a bit in the shade. The young Auditore looked around for a suitable spot to sit at from where he could see the courtyard he had just fled from. But as he went a few steps deeper he saw a figure sitting between the roots of a huge tree. A small, thin girl with blonde hair. She was hugging her knees close to her body and looked like someone who did not want to be bothered. Anyone else would have left her there and then but this is Ezio Auditore we're talking about, of course he did not turn around and go back to that hellish courtyard, instead he took a deep breath and called out to the girl.  
-Hello there. Am I bothering you? What are you doing here all alone?  
-I'm thinking.-came the answer in a voice a bit deeper than he would have expected from a small girl.  
-I see…What are you thinking about?- Ezio asked confused both by the voice and the vague answer of the girl.  
-About flying.-came another short answer.  
Ezio decided to go closer. He took slow steps towards the figure as if worried he would scare her away, all the while he continued his questioning.  
-Why about flying?  
-Because one day I will fly away from here.  
By the end of the sentence Ezio was in front of the girl and finally managed to get a good look at her. She sure was small and thin and very girly but there was something…  
-I'm Ezio Auditore!-he introduced himself trying to get the girl to lift her head. She did and immediately Ezio blushed a very deep red. He was suddenly very happy that he felt so hot and looked very red in the face already. Looking up at him was not a girl, but a boy. A boy about the same age as him.  
-Leonardo.- he introduced himself. Ezio couldn't help but stare at the boy, blonde hair and light blue eyes. He would have been a beautiful girl. Realizing he had just stared at him for a long time he quickly extended his arm to shake hands. But instead of shaking hands the boy-Leonardo, apparently- took his hand and used it to stand up and gave a sweet smile before letting go. Ezio blushed again and started scratching his head nervously before finally asking:  
-How are you going to fly away? Only birds can fly. It's impossible for humans to do so.  
-I don't think it is. –Leonardo said with a dreamy but determined look in his eyes.  
-Well if-when you discover how to fly make sure you let me know. I would like to try it too. We could fly away together.- Ezio smiled encouragingly at the boy he had just met.

For a few moments there was complete silence until a loud call came from behind Ezio's back.  
-Ezio!  
-It's father! I'd better go.-the young Auditore said turning around and with a wave of his hand he started running back towards the courtyard. Before he stepped out of the shadow of the trees he stopped and looked back once more.  
-You still have to make us fly, you know? It's a promise.-he winked at Leonardo playfully and then disappeared into the sunlight.  
Leonardo stood there for another several minutes with a smile on his face before turning around.  
-It's a promise.-he whispered and he too stepped out from under the shadow of the greet trees.

between

-I know about the age difference.  
-I know about the clothing  
-I know about the language


End file.
